


Dancing on my Own

by kiomeyasha9



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiomeyasha9/pseuds/kiomeyasha9
Summary: It was one faithful night during a festival where Rin had asked Izumo to come and help his food stand. It was supposed to be a memorable night, one with laughter and dancing. No matter where the path had led, they were both doomed to fall apart.Based on chapter 47 in the manga. A fix-it-fic long overdue.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Kamiki Izumo, Rin/Izumo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Dancing on my Own

**Author's Note:**

> I've longed to read a fic where Izumo did make it in meeting up with Rin. I felt like Rizumo fans were robbed of that scene, and we should have earned more than what we got when the Inari Arc ended. I'm not saying they would have danced, but in the end, it was still a possibility if she just had made it to the festival ;_;. Hope everyone had enjoyed this, especially the rizumo fans who were probably starving for it as I was.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters.**

** _Dancing on my Own_ **

Stepping out of the building of her dormitory, Izumo could already hear the loud bangs of fireworks and cheers in the lower levels of the campus. The festival lit up beneath her view, beckoning all to see what the celebration was about. She started to contemplate if she should really go, her brows creasing with uncertainty. Looking down at her outfit, she let out a loud groan.

"This is stupid! What am I even doing?" she asked aloud, already beginning to open the door to head back inside.

 _'It's not just anyone!'_ A voice echoed inside her head, causing her to blush instantly with disdain.

"Ugh! Alright! Just shut up already!" she shouted as if the person was right there with her.

She slammed the door shut and began to make her way down the slanted road.

 _'God, I hope no one I know sees me in this. Rin owes me big time!'_ She angrily thought, fixing her dress time from time to make sure there weren't any wrinkles.

While making her way down, she walked pass some students who instantly giggled at her. Izumo could feel an ache in her forehead as she began to feel even more self-conscious about her outfit. It was split between a maid and service girl design, the colors containing bright hues of yellow and blue. She also took notice of the little rice ball character on her breast, smiling up at her as if mocking her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, glaring extra hard at it.

Though she had to admit, it was kind of cute.

She poked at it for good measure, dispelling her earlier annoyance. The lights became brighter in the distance, signaling her to be close. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, and fried food filled her nostrils, along with the sound of bustling arcade games. Izumo continued down the path, taking in a deep breath. After working so hard in her studies at cram school, she deserved this—even if it wasn't her thing.

She reached the end of the path, carefully merging in with the crowd. The festival was bigger than she thought; having it connect with Mephisto's amusement park really paid off it seemed. She winced through the signs and lights, hoping to find Rin underneath the numerous food stands. Putting her brain together, she figured he would have the most customers. She made her way over, passing each one with mild interest. Her stomach growled though when she picked up the scent of a certain one, allowing her nose to be her guide.

She crossed over the crowd, her eyes somehow locking with Rin's. The half-demon had lifted his head the moment he caught a glimpse of her purple hair, smiling instantly when recognizing her crimson shade of irises.

"Izumo! You came!" he shouted with glee.

She traditionally crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, of course, I did. I promised, didn't I," she said as it was a fact.

His face turned into confusion. "No, you didn't," he said, recalling their conversation earlier. "Pretty sure you rejected me flat out," he said smugly, catching her bluff.

She flushed slightly from his cunning response. "Well, does it matter? I'm here aren't I?"

His smile returned. "You're right! With you here too, we can finally have someone manage all the money. I knew you would be perfect for the job, being super smart and all!" he complimented wholesomely.

"It's just basic math," she retorted grudgingly, ignoring her heart rate. "Anyone could have done it."

"Yeah, but as I said, you're not just anybody," he said, smiling warmly as he stirred one of his pots.

Izumo was left stunned by the line again, hating it each time.

 _'Yeah right,'_ she thought, _'Pretty sure I'm no one compared to a certain flower girl.'_

She was soon distracted by his chuckle, finding a spoonful of soup in her face.

"Here, you must be hungry after cram class right? Pretty sure you didn't get to eat anything," he said, smiling warmly at her. "You get to eat for free! Consider it my thanks for deciding to come and help out tonight."

She pouted at him, the smell of pork and miso practically inviting her. She opened her mouth, allowing him to carefully slip the spoon inside. He held a hand underneath, making sure the liquid didn't fall on her chin and dress. She felt his fingers by her lips as it gently brushed against her. The act was intimate, and she wondered if he even realized it. All the boys behind the booth gave a knowing smirk, causing her to step back quickly away from him.

"It's good," she mumbled, mentally berating her cheeks from reddening.

He was shocked for a moment from her retreat but nodded with approval. "I'm glad you like it!" he said, his grin widening to the point of revealing his fangs.

"Hey, Rin! We just got a whole big order! Going to need some help here!" Godaiin shouted from the other side, doing his best to maintain the recent line of customers.

"Izumo, that's your cue!" Rin said with an encouraging fist in the air.

The young tamer groaned and slipped herself inside the booth. Rin passed her the menu pamphlet, allowing her to get acquainted with the prices. In rapid speed and surprising kindness, she took each order with stride. She opened the tin bin they had, calculating change as quickly as she could. Rin stared eye-wide, his mouth gaping open with sheer astonishment.

Izumo noticed he was getting distracted by her skills though, and impatiently shouted at him. "What are you doing standing around for? Get to work!"

As if he got whipped, he straightened up his posture. "Yes, ma'am!" he yelped, getting back to business.

The whole crew worked like an assembly line, busting out each order with rapid speed. Before long, Izumo was genuinely smiling, her trademark frown completely leaving her. Rin took a glance and noticed her sudden glow, finding it as rewarding as the customers' smile. It was nice to see her like this, and more importantly, that he was able to make it happen.

"She's actually pretty cute," Godaiin suddenly said beside him.

"Huh?" Rin was taken by surprised by the comment.

"That girl, your friend," he said, deciding to elaborate. "Despite you warning us that she's a grouch, she's actually pretty cute from where I'm standing."

"Uh…" Rin gazed back at Izumo, taking in her features.

As if being slapped in the face, Rin felt like he was being snapped out of a spell. His enchantress was no longer a blonde angel in his mind, but of a dark mistress instead. Izumo was actually wearing the outfit he gave her, and more importantly, had her hair down. It was rare for her to ever be seen without her pigtails, and the fact she was even wearing the uniform that he gave her was alarming enough. This was Izumo, after all—her and social gatherings did not get along. Did she really agree to do this because of him? Somehow, he caught his cheeks feeling warm at the thought.

Dammit, why did she have to look cute in that dress!

"Some of the guys were actually thinking of asking her to dance after we settle down a bit," Godaiin's words hit Rin like a truck.

"Wha—what?" he blurted, choking on his own saliva when realizing he was staring at Izumo far longer than he needed to.

Godaiin looked over at him. "Yeah, I would myself, but I'm too shy to do anything like that," he said.

Rin was stuck in wanting to support his friend to go for it, but also punching a wall. Traces of blue flames could be shown on his shoulder, and he immediately reacted in slapping it off.

 _'Calm down, Rin! What's gotten into you!?'_ he questioned uneasily to himself.

"But you know…" Godaiin started, nearly making Rin want to shout in dropping the topic. "…if any of us ask her, she'll most likely say no."

Rin decided to laugh off his discomfort. "Hah, yeah, Izumo is a tough nut to crack. I'm pretty sure she's not interested in stuff like that anyway," he said, sipping down some water from how sweaty he was getting.

"No, it's not that," Godaiin said, offering a different observation, "The girl just seems to have her eyes on someone else."

"What? Who?" Rin asked anxiously, shifting his eyes everywhere to the mystery guy in question.

Godaiin just looked at his half-demon friend in disbelief. _'Seriously? He doesn't see it?'_ he asked himself, shaking his head as he began to worry about Rin's mental being.

After another hour in sales, their booth had finally settled down a bit. They were practically bought out—a box of onigiri being the only thing left. Izumo counted their earnings, feeling rather proud of the amount they collected. Everyone gathered around her, wondering what the numbers were.

"So, how did we do?" Rin asked beside her, looming over her shoulder.

She counted the last bundle she had and announced with a pleasing nod. "About over a thousand."

All the boys gasped in shock, including Rin who nearly jumped with excitement. "Are you **_serious!?_** " he exclaimed happily, his tail practically twitching beneath his clothes.

"Yeah, good job every—…huh!?" Izumo was caught off guard by Rin suddenly picking her up and swinging her around.

"Hell yeah! We did it!" he screamed with a goofy grin.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Izumo shouted in embarrassment, her face peaking a whole new level of red.

He gracefully put her down and patted her head. She hastily fixed her hair, not wanting to seem too frazzled by the gesture.

"We couldn't have done it without our cute cashier!" One of the boys praised loudly, calling forth a whole row of compliments to the girl.

"Yeah, Izumo! The best girl around!"

"No girl could be as cute as you in that outfit!"

"Please, dance with me, Izumo!"

"Be mine, Izumo!"

The girl was speechless, to say the least, not knowing how to respond. Rin, however, could only have taken so much.

"Hey, you guys! Work isn't over yet! We still have a few more food items to sell! So get to it!" he nearly roared, nearly frightening everyone.

"Rin, your flames!" Izumo hissed, noticing the blue blaze begin to surround his back.

He quickly settled down, patting the back of his head and apologizing for his outburst. The guys brushed it off and just did what they were told, not wanting to provoke the chef's rage.

"Where did that even come from?" Izumo asked with concern.

Rin looked away from her, not having the strength to see her face right now. "The guys were being rude, they shouldn't catcall you like that, especially after helping us."

The girl blushed from the rather endearing thought but pretended to be annoyed. "Well, it's not like I need you to protect me from that. I've dealt with Shima enough to handle that sort of behavior."

He wanted to rebuttal but knew he was stepping out of line. "You're right," he confessed, "I don't know what came over me."

Godaiin stepped in to defuse the situation, patting Rin's shoulder. "Hey, why don't you two go enjoy yourselves. I'm pretty sure we can handle things from here."

"What? Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Yeah! You might as well enjoy the festival while it lasts!" he encouraged warmly.

"Uh, no thanks," Izumo answered with a deadpanned expression. "I only came to help, not to do any sort of party. I'm just going to head home. This outfit was embarrassing enough." She began to make her exit, finding her purpose to be done.

"Wait, but Izumo…!" Rin called after her with slight disappointment.

"Well, better go after her," Godaiin whispered. "Wouldn't want that girl to be left alone for too long, or else someone might steal her away."

Rin sighed, finding his friend's words to be more off the mark than anything else. "Godaiin, it's not like that…Izumo is just a friend, besides…I…"

"Rin," he said firmly, halting his words, "That girl obviously did not want to come here, but she still came. I know you keep saying she's just a friend, but, be honest, does she seem like just a friend to you? To me, it seems like you're just not anybody either."

Rin was stunned by his words, his gaze traveling back to where the girl disappeared to amongst the crowd. Izumo wasn't perfect, not even in the slightest. She's painfully honest and has proven many times how smart she was. Hell, she's honestly one of the toughest girls he's ever met; besides Shura, of course. She's the total opposite of him, and he couldn't understand how a girl like her would ever fall for a guy like him. And yet, here he was, thinking the impossible. Izumo had always given him support, even when everyone had left him to dry. Even now, she's proven it again, without him even acknowledging why that was.

For so long, he had been chasing Shiemi, hoping to catch any signs of her having feelings for him. She's been his pedestal since the moment they've met, convincing himself that she was the ideal girl for him. Because what? She was the first girl to ever speak to him? Smile at him? Had the body of a total babe? How stupid and shallow could he be? Shiemi cared about everyone, and she sure as hell didn't treat him any differently from everyone else.

Izumo though, she came—she came for him. She said no to everyone else, but him. If that was the case, what feelings was she hiding? And why was she afraid of it?

With a new resolve, he rushed into the crowd to catch up to the petite tamer.

Godaiin smiled with relief, nodding with approval—maybe his friend wasn't a lost cause just yet.

* * *

Izumo was desperately trying to find a way out of the festival. There seemed to be more people than before, and she was trying to find the original entrance where she had come from. She tried to follow along with the lights that led up to her dormitory, but even that proved futile.

"Ugh, I just want to go home," she muttered with frustration.

She soon spotted Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru in the distance, causing her to take a sharp detour. No way she was going to have them see her like this! However, because of her childish need to escape embarrassment, she just ended up being lost even more.

 _'At this rate, I'll be here all night!'_ she exclaimed irritably to herself.

Just then a hand grabbed hers, instantly alerting her instincts to defend herself. She whipped around, ready to strike anyone who dared to touch her in such a manner. Much to her surprise though, it was Rin, his eyes digging into hers with a form of relief.

"Izumo, I found you!" he exclaimed happily.

"Rin…?" She was stunned by his sudden appearance, realizing their hands were still locked together. "Do you mind?" she frowned at him with obvious disdain.

"Oh! Sorry…." he said, taking his hand away rather bashfully.

She sighed and folded her arms. "What is it you want anyway? I thought we were done with your little food business."

"We are, but…" He gulped, not sure what he was supposed to do or say now that they were together like this. "I just thought, we shouldn't let that dress go to total waste just yet, you know?" he awkwardly inquired.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" she asked, clearly losing her patience. "Geez, if I knew you were going to be putting me through such a night I wouldn't have agreed to come in the first place."

"Ah!" He rubbed his hair in frustration. "Izumo, would you just…."

"Could I just what?" she asked, daring him to finish.

He gathered his composure and stared directly into her eyes, leaving her waiting in anticipation.

"Would you just….dance with me?" he asked with the utmost stillness of sincerity.

"Wha—what?" she recoiled, completely abashed by the request.

Her face bloomed into a rosy shade of red for like the tenth time that night, practically putting Shiemi's blushes to shame.

"No…no! Why would I dance with you anyway?" she rebutted harshly, closing herself off once more.

He was crestfallen for a moment before gaining back confidence. "Because, you could have not come tonight, but you did. And like I said, it would be a waste not to flaunt that dress," he said, offering his hand out to her.

"I wouldn't call it flaunting," she mumbled.

He bent his fingers several times, teasing her to grab it with a devilish smirk. Izumo contemplated deeply on the offer, remotely extending her hand out to him.

"Fine!" she huffed. "But only for a bit!"

Rin graciously took it, letting out a sigh of relief. He dragged them away to a more open area, much to Izumo's dismay.

"Rin, I'm not doing this where everyone could see how ridiculous I look!" she quietly hissed at him, watching him clumsily figure out where to put his hands on her.

"Who's everyone?" he asked, obviously playing dumb. "All I see is you and me."

She glared at him, not finding it to be funny at all.

"Just relax," he said, beginning to twirl them around. "I'm not a good dancer, so you'll have to teach me."

She had to scoff at his dancing methods, deciding to indulge him just a little. Without warning, she grabbed his hands and place them on her hips, causing him to freeze. Rin's hands began to sweat, his grip lightly squeezing her. Izumo put her hands behind his neck, squaring his face down to hers.

"Why don't **_you_** relax," she said, slightly amused by his reaction.

He spluttered for a moment before nodding in agreement. They swayed slowly at first, picking up momentum as they got accustomed to the others' steps. Rin was extra careful not to step on her feet, never realizing how tiny Izumo was.

"You're a fast learner when you put the effort into it," she said smugly.

"Well, it's good to have a good teacher," he replied, ignoring her jab.

She looked away from his eyes, not wanting to get lost in them. It's those same damn eyes that got her all messed up in the first place. In the meantime, Rin was enticed by how glossy her lips were. From all her pouting, it seemed like her bottom lip had bubbled perfectly to tease almost anyone. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her, which nearly made him lose his footing from the deranged thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine," he said, trying to recover.

She stared quizzically at him, finding it hard to believe how perfect this felt.

"I bet you were thinking of Shiemi," she chuckled rather distastefully. "And how much you rather be dancing with her."

And there she goes, ruining the moment.

"Huh? No…!" Rin defended, rather upset by the insinuation. "I wasn't thinking of Shiemi at all!"

"But you do like her, right?" she inquired sourly. "I don't blame you, a sweet girl like that. Hell, she most likely likes you too."

Rin frowned from her words. "No, she doesn't," he said, "She likes Yukio."

She stared up at him, completely baffled. "Are you dumb? That girl clearly has a thing for you."

"And how would you know?" he countered challengingly.

"I…I just know!" she answered anxiously.

"Look, even if I do like Shiemi, she's not the one who I ended up with tonight," he firmly stated, "You're the one who I asked, and you're the one who showed up."

"You…you only asked me to help you, not as your…date," she argued with a slight blush and stumble.

"Well, I'm slow on the uptake, remember? I'm asking you now," he answered fondly.

Izumo's eyes shimmered with disbelief at his words. How? How did he have the power to do this to her? Was it some Satan magic she was unaware of? Did she need to get the Vatican involved to exorcise whatever this feeling was that he was putting on her?

"It doesn't work that way," she soon countered, needing to gain back her composure.

"Unfortunately, Poka brows, I'm not one to follow the rules," he chuckled, grabbing her hands.

He began rotating them in a circle, his feet gaining a mind of their own. Izumo wanted to complain and say how he was making them dizzy, but for some reason, she didn't have the heart to do so. Soon they were holding on each other's hands, spinning blissfully with laughter actually escaping Izumo's lips. Rin laughed along with her, halting them quickly in place before they lost balance. He overestimated the force of their spinning though, colliding their bodies together in a more intimate embrace instead.

Izumo found herself planted onto Rin's chest, heaving quietly from the rush of adrenaline. She dared not move, finding herself comfortable where she was. Rin's nose was positioned right above her head, taking in the scent of her hair—lavender with a hint of cinnamon.

"Izumo…" he whispered her name, causing her to lift her head.

As soon as she did though, she regretted it. Their lips were dangerously close, and she was lost by the newfound red around his pupils. His mouth was slightly agape, his fangs causing an itch inside her to feel them across her skin. She began to wonder if her own long lost demon blood was reacting to such a dormant fetish.

Just before he could raise his hands up to her back to bring her closer, Izumo roughly pushed him away.

"Sorry, I just…I can't," she whispered. _'Izumo, were you **really** about to kiss him? Grow up!'_ she angrily chastised herself.

Rin was confused for the most part but suddenly found his attention elsewhere. Izumo followed his gaze, discovering Shiemi in the distance. She seemed unaware of their presence though, her eyes searching in the crowd with utmost wonder. Izumo studied Rin's face, catching him already enthralled. The fox tamer sighed in defeat—she should have known better.

"Looks like Shiemi came to the festival after all," Izumo stated bluntly, "You should go to her while you have the chance."

_'What?'_

"What?" his question echoed aloud.

She tried to remain passive. "She seems alone, so this is your chance to talk to her," she said, swallowing her emotions.

"But…what about…"

"Don't tell me you're worried about me? For your information, I have more important matters to deal with," she said, interrupting him completely. "Besides, she's the one you like, right?"

He didn't know how to answer.

"Just, trust me on this, idiot," she said, her facade nearly slipping.

She took his shoulders and flipped him around, shoving him towards the blonde's direction.

"God, you're slow," she said, losing her patience. "Just go already!"

He nearly tripped over from the force, turning around just in time to catch a glimpse of her eyes watering.

"Just so you know, I did have fun tonight," she said, hoping her smile was believable enough. "So, thank you."

"Izumo…"

There was so much he wanted to ask, or even say, but nothing came out.

"Rin… don't think too much on it," she said, "You'll hurt your brain."

He frowned at her words. Why was she suddenly being so difficult? Well, more difficult than usual—especially when everything seemed to be going so well.

"Enjoy the rest of the festival." She turned and decided to leave while she had the chance.

"Izumo, wait!" he shouted after her, her body already disappearing into the crowd.

He stood there in dismay, watching people pass him by without a care in the world.

"I guess, I messed things up again, didn't I?" he asked quietly to no one in particular.

"Rin? Is that you?" Shiemi's sweet voice appeared behind him.

He turned around, finding himself lost in the flower girl's radiance once more. God, what a fool he truly was.

* * *

Izumo was nearly away from the festival, finally finding herself to be alone amongst the street lamps of the campus. She stood still for a moment, clenching her fists tightly in hopes of strangling down the sob that wanted to escape her.

"Idiot…idiot…you idiot," she chanted between clenched teeth, tears cascading down her cheeks "You…idiot, Izumo."

What did she expect? Just like her mother, she fell for a man's sweet words that meant nothing. Her face became flushed from the ongoing tears, wiping them away as quickly as she could. There was no way she was going to show weakness now, not when she had to study hard for Tsukumo's sake.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asked, closing her eyes briefly to forget her ignorance.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she soon reasoned with herself, "Rin likes Shiemi, and I know she likes him…it's only a matter of time. So no use crying about it when I have other things to worry about."

"You're right, there is no use!" said a squeaky voice beside her. "So you best come with me!"

Izumo whipped her head to the side and spotted Takara Nemu with his puppet speaking for him as usual.

"What are doing creeping around like that?" Izumo questioned angrily, wiping away her remaining tears. "Like I would go anywhere with you." She hastily began to make her retreat, not needing any of this right now.

"Kamiki. Tsukumo. Precious. Mascot," he soon chanted behind her, popping open the puppet's mouth to reveal the lucky charm she had made for her sister.

"Wha—What?" Izumo was shocked by its appearance. "Wh—why? Why do you have that!? **_Answer me!"_**

With a silent gaze, the little fox found herself out of time. If only she had hung onto those blue flames a little longer before realizing it.

**_ End _ **


End file.
